


first love / late fall

by androgenius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prequel, Sort Of, implied off-screen stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: Felix receives a love note. Dimitri, for the life of him, cannot figure out why this would make him so oddly upset.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	first love / late fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoBetaWeDieLikeGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBetaWeDieLikeGlenn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [beloved child (i won't let you escape again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860328) by [NoBetaWeDieLikeGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBetaWeDieLikeGlenn/pseuds/NoBetaWeDieLikeGlenn). 



> A gift for a friend, the prequel to their wonderful story <3 
> 
> Reading their story is not necessary to understand this fic, but if you do decide to read it, make sure you read the tags first!!
> 
> That said, their story sets things up a bit differently from canon. Felix and Dimitri never had a falling out and Sylvain was shipped off at thirteen.

It all starts with a note.

The piece of paper is deftly passed along several rows of desks, past several whispering gaggles of girls, only to ultimately end up slid in front of Felix.

It doesn't stay there long: Instead of bothering to look up from his homework, he slides the meticulously-folded note over to Dimitri's side of the lab table.

It's not the first time this has happened, Dimitri sighing as he slowly, carefully unfolds the paper.

> _Felix,_

_Oh._

Dimitri refolds the paper with a haste befitting his sudden mortification at reading Felix's-- goodness, if not his mail, then at least a... what is clearly intended to be a love letter for him? There are even _hearts_ dotting the _i_ s, the paper smelling faintly of rose--

"Dimitri, your sugar!"

He jolts back to attention at Ingrid's censure, picking up the popsicle stick to frantically attempt to salvage their experiment with frantic stirring.

"Apologies," he mutters, his gaze turning back down to the folded note in his hand. Right. "Ah, Felix," he continues, feeling something oddly suffocating grab hold of his chest, "I do believe this is for you."

"Mm?" It's the first time Felix has looked up from his math homework once in the last ten minutes, blinking down at the piece of paper as though it's offended his entire family. "I don't want your garbage."

"No, it's--" He clears his throat, unexpected heat flooding his cheeks. "Strictly speaking, I do believe it would be your garbage, Felix."

"What even is it?"

"You know, Felix, it wouldn't kill you to actually help Dimitri," Ingrid remarks from the far end of her table, a comment Felix proceeds to ignore.

"It's..." He's fairly certain it's a love note, what with the hearts and the spray of perfume on paper. But selling it as such to Felix, of all people, seems... risky. "Of course, I could be mistaken--"

"Just give it here," Felix mutters, snatching it back out of Dimitri's hand before leaning back in his seat and unfolding it. Annoyed.

Definitely annoyed.

"Dimitri!" Ingrid snaps, Dimitri turning back to find his caramel on fire.

"Oh!" he yelps, frantically looking around for something to help put out the fire. As if he'd know how to do so even if he did have something. Or what to use. "Ah-- hm."

Turning around, he clears his throat. "Ashe, how might one go about putting out burning caramel? Or, ah-- rather, on-fire caramel."

"Um," Ashe's voice pipes up behind him. "What color is it?"

Peering into his tin, he frowns. It’s certainly not the lovely golden brown they were supposed to be aiming for. "Dark... black?"

"Felix, I hope you realize this is your fault," Ingrid cuts in him, which seems to Dimitri a grave lie. Even with the fire slowly going out in front of him and the caramel rather obviously ruined, it strikes him as more than obvious that it was clearly his fault, what with his thoughts continuing to jump back to the note in Felix's hands--

The note no longer in Felix's hands, a crumpled up piece of paper landing perfectly in the waste paper bin.

"Like I said, garbage," he continues, allowing his chair to fall forward onto all four legs once more.

He clears his throat. "Was it--" _A love letter?_ Goodness, he cannot ask that of Felix. "What was it?"

"Does it matter?" Felix scoffs, but his pencil hesitates before hitting the paper again. A beat passes. "... mind your own business."

"I didn't--" He shakes his head, cutting himself off with a bitter smile. So much for their experiment. So much for the strange feeling in his chest. "I suppose you're right and it doesn't really matter."

"Mph."

He glances at the wastebin all the same, his heart skipping at beat at the thought of its contents. What if his suspicions were right and it was a love note? Felix discarded it. He's right, of course. It means nothing.

Why, then, does his stomach ache at the thought?

&

Not that Felix has been acting any better. Where Dimitri can't seem to stop overthinking the girl that undoubtedly had feelings for Felix, the girl that likely wouldn't give up quite so easily as Felix might have hoped-- not if she knows his character even remotely-- Felix has been... avoiding him.

He's fairly certain of the fact.

Pinpointing the change would be an impossibility, almost too gradual to track.

They're at the movies tonight, just the three of them, Dimitri buying everyone concessions while Ingrid and Felix wait out of the line to talk amongst themselves.

He volunteered, of course-- he's always volunteered himself for this particular task-- but now his thoughts are drifting again all the same, as though he'd been determined to curse himself into overthinking where it was least necessary.

And if it was Ingrid who wanted Felix, she wouldn't even have to write notes. It would likely happen quite naturally, comfortable as they already are around each other. And if Felix was happy...

"Sir?"

"Oh! Pardon me," Dimitri mutters, grabbing the box containing their snacks and drinks to make his way back to his friends.

Felix notices his approach before he gets there, instantly falling silent as his cheeks color.

Is he... is he right, then? Is there something more between Felix and Ingrid that he's not privy to?

"Shall we?" he asks, mustering up his best smile even as his stomach winds itself into knots at the thought.

Felix doesn't answer, just takes his agreement as read as he turns to start heading toward the theatre. Only occasionally does his gaze flit around them, the gesture bordering on nervous.

"Are you all right, Felix?"

"Just--" He shakes his head. "Nothing. It's fine."

Really, he's being ridiculous. Unreasonable, even. If Felix and Ingrid decided to become a couple-- there's nothing about it that should bother him, no reason for his stomach to twist and wind itself into knots.

Perhaps he's simply upset that he'd be the third wheel? That he'd have less time to spend with them in general? Of course they'd be each other's first priority if they were dating. He'd be an afterthought.

Ah, he's being terribly selfish. And yet-- shaking his fears seems to him an impossibility.

And Felix makes sure to sit on the far side of their seats that night, next to Ingrid instead of Dimitri as he might have done in the past.

&

It could just as easily be Annette, he supposes.

He's been at practice for three hours now, Felix, Annette, Dedue, and Ashe all up on the bleachers to watch him while they work on homework.

He's gotten chided for inattentiveness twice tonight already, Dimitri willing himself to focus as the coach makes his back over to where he's practicing.

Annette and Felix would be a good match. Even now, Felix is actually _smiling_ at the things being said by her, occasionally even laughing out loud.

Not that he can blame him; Annette is a perfectly lovely, sweet girl. She'd make a good girlfriend to Felix. She might have even sent him a perfumed note confessing her affections.

Does Annette dot her _i_ s with hearts?

The knot in his stomach reawakens at the thought, winding itself ever more tightly. Why does it bother him so much? If Felix were happy--

It would be his responsibility as his friend to support him. To be happy for him. If he was with Annette, there wouldn't even be any risk to his being stuck as a third wheel. He'd just... have less time to spend with Felix in general.

Is that what's been bothering him so much at the thought?

Behind him, the coach sounds the whistle to signal the end of practice, Dimitri rushing back into the men's locker room to shower and change.

By the time he makes it out, Ashe and Dedue are gone, Annie's waving to him before gesturing to her watch and hurrying off herself, Felix looking for all intents and purposes like he's about to bolt, too.

"Felix!" Dimitri says, jogging up to him the rest of the way, his smile wide. "I'm glad you managed to stay. I take it the others had to leave?"

"Mm."

"Right, Dedue and Ashe had their date tonight and Annie has piano lessons on Tuesdays-- they really didn't need to stay that long."

"I was actually just about to leave, too."

"Oh." He knew that, of course, saw how Felix was ready to abscond almost as soon as he saw Dimitri, the thought gripping him with a sudden sense of panic, the words tumbling out of him faster than he can keep up with. "Would you care to come to my place for dinner? It's been a while since my family has seen you; you know how dad likes to grill for you."

"Maybe another time."

Right. He should have expected that response, probably, Dimitri fishing his keys out of his pocket.

Felix is back to looking around, his gaze seemingly torn between anxious and nervous as he searches the darkness of the parking lot for something that, even if it does exist, certainly isn't visible to Dimitri.

"Felix?"

"Sorry, it's--" He shakes his head. "Annette doesn't have a brother, right?"

"Uh." Dimitri blinks. "No?"

"Thought not." He shakes his head again, sighing as he presses the unlock button on his keyfob twice. "Anyway, night."

"Felix--"

He has half the urge to reach out, to grab him and stop him, the same panic from before welling up once more like bile in his throat.

"What?"

He doesn't even know what he wants to say. What he would say, if only the words would leave his throat. He just... feels like Felix is slipping through his fingers like sand, and there's nothing he can do to stop it from happening.

"It's cold, if you hadn't noticed," Felix points out, Dimitri's ears coloring.

"Ah... nothing." He should be ashamed of himself, wasting both of their time like this. "Good night, Felix."

"Night."

He gets into his car and just waits there, watching Felix drive out of the parking lot before bothering to start his own. Felix was right-- it is cold, the steering wheel as chilled to the touch as the rest of the car even after he turns on the heating.

And yet, a part of him can't help but think that it would be far warmer if Felix was in the car with him.

&

"Ugh, this girl won't leave me alone," Felix says, dropping his books onto his desk before dropping into his seat.

"Girl?"

"The girl that keeps sending him notes," Ingrid clarifies, turning in her own seat to look at Dimitri. "You know."

No, he really doesn't. Felix hasn't told him anything, Dimitri staring at the back of his head and wondering for a moment if Felix isn't determined to make a stranger of him.

But for what reason? They've always been friends-- best friends, even, ever since Sylvain left them almost a decade ago. Since Glenn died and Felix needed him and Ingrid more than anything.

When did things change? Did he upset him somehow to make him pull away?

They've been reading A Separate Peace in English, Dimitri more absorbed in this reading than most even as the teacher's voice drones on without him paying full attention. It's rare that he doesn't focus on the lessons they're taught, but with this reading, Dimitri almost feels like he understands the boys in the text, or at least understands where Finny might be coming from. He feels as though he's on some sort of brink of understanding--

Is Felix jealous of him? Does he think he's trying to out-do him somehow? Academically, physically? If Felix has some cause to ignore him or be upset with him--

He wants to fix it.

So instead of going home after his last class, he waits for Felix at his locker, his heart rate picking up practically at the sight of him.

"Felix!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I-- I was waiting for you," he manages to get out, wishing that all his thoughts were somehow as easy to articulate as that one.

"Creepy."

"I wanted to talk to you."

Felix is already busying himself with his locker, but Dimitri's heart is in his throat all the same, even without Felix's full attention on him.

"So talk."

It seems so simple. There are a million things he wants to say and to ask, but somehow they all feel wrong. Like they're not _enough_. Felix has always been... competent and held-together, ever since Glenn's death. Caustic, some would even say. Certainly stubborn. As capable as he is, why would he be jealous of Dimitri?

Why would he be avoiding him?

"Have you," he starts, his voice faltering halfway through. "Have you been avoiding me, Felix?"

The locker slams shut, Felix turning to stare at him. "We literally all went out to dinner yesterday."

"Yes, but--"

"And I'm pretty sure I haven't missed a single one of your practices or games."

"Yes, of course, but--"

"And we went out to the movies just last weekend."

Dimitri feels himself wilt. Is he being ridiculous? Why does it feel like Felix is so far away from him these days? What is he supposed to say, that he thought it strange that Felix would choose to sit next to Ingrid instead of wanting to sit next to him at the movies? With that sort of reasoning, he already knows Felix would laugh at him and remind him that he's not his wife, that he isn't obligated to spend every waking second together with him.

"Is it the notes?" Felix asks, clearly annoyed now. "Because you're more than welcome to them. I know how used you are to being the only one getting all the attention. Here," he continues, tossing a sealed letter at him. "You can have it; I don't fucking want it."

He stalks off, Dimitri left standing there, utterly dumbfounded. Felix might as well have stabbed him with the accusations leveled at him, though he's fairly certain it would have hurt less. Is that really what Felix thinks of him? That he'd be so irrationally jealous over Felix getting a love note just because he wishes he could be the one receiving them?

It's not until he's halfway home that he manages to bring himself to open the envelope.

These _i_ s aren't dotted with hearts, and the paper doesn't smell of roses in the least.

> _Do you remember our promise, Felix?_

&

If he'd hoped to fix anything by asking Felix about his recent avoidance of him, it has rather the opposite effect.

Instead, Felix ends up telling him not to talk to him when he next attempts it before the start of their morning math class, Dimitri feeling something inside of him wilt at the thought of never talking to Felix again.

It makes him desperate if nothing else, Dimitri running to catch up with Ingrid in her jog around the track.

"Ingrid," he starts, slightly out of breath, "I do believe I urgently require your assistance."

"Oh? Well, I can't say I'm surprised to hear that."

"You're not?"

She shakes her head, a small smile playing on her face. "You've been distractible for a good week or two now. Almost scatterbrained?"

"Goodness, is that the impression I give off?"

For all his concern, Ingrid just laughs.

"I think it would be harder not to notice that there's clearly _something_ on your mind."

"I... see."

"It's Felix, right?"

Dimitri almost stops in his tracks, his eyes going wide. Is he truly so predictable?

"Ah... pray tell, how did you know?"

This time, Ingrid laughs outright, shaking her head even as the grin lingers on her features. "You're both such idiots. I've known you long enough to know when something is up, you know."

"I suppose you do have a point there."

"So, what's going on with you and Felix?"

That question is far harder to answer, Dimitri still struggling to articulate his own feelings on the matter. And after Felix's response... it's hard not to feel as though he's being truly ridiculous.

"In truth, I fear that Felix may be avoiding me. He denied this, of course. In fact, he seemed almost insulted that I suggested the notion at all. He implied that I was... jealous of the romantic attention he's been getting lately." Even if he's not sure he could fully consider yesterday's note _romantic_ in the traditional sense. Unless Felix has been off making promises with people without Dimitri knowing about it.

Not that he owes him any information, of course, but--

"Sure," Ingrid agrees, her jog slowing down somewhat as she considers his words. "That sounds like something Felix would do. He always gets defensive when you hit the nail on the head with something like that."

If it's possible, the knot in his stomach tightens further. "Then... you think it's true? Felix has been avoiding me?"

"Well, yeah. But-- listen, just be honest with him. Tell him how you feel, I guarantee you that's all he really wants you to do. It's not like he's ever been particularly perceptive about other people's feelings, even if I've been trying to tell him that he needs to stop avoiding you. He's just scared of what you might say."

"Ingrid," he starts slowly, his steps coming to a complete standstill as his mind races to catch up with Ingrid's words. "Why is Felix avoiding me, exactly?"

"Because he's a coward, obviously," Ingrid says, her words cut off by their P.E. teacher's whistle. "Come on, let's hurry back inside. I want to still take a shower and I know how little time Coach Charon always leaves for that."

&

He's almost grateful that he has homeroom after P.E., Dimitri's pen tapping out a pattern onto paper as he tries to make a list that might make sense of Ingrid's words.

Felix is avoiding him, that much has been confirmed. So intent is he on continuing to avoid him, in fact, that he'll get defensive when asked about it.

All because he's a coward, evidently. He just doesn't know why he would be in the first place.

So far, his list of reasons feels woefully anemic.

  1. _Felix fears that I may be jealous of him._
  2. _~~Felix is jealous of me in some way.~~ (How can I fix this?)_
  3. _Felix has a secret he wishes to keep. (Though my birthday is coming up, this seems unlikely, as it's hardly something to be cowardly about.)_
  4. _Felix wishes to end our friendship._



The last option stares back at him from its place on the paper, looming large and painfully likely. The place where he's pressed his pen onto the notebook to form a period has begun to bleed ink onto the paper, Dimitri realizing only belatedly how hard he's been pressing.

_Felix wishes to end our friendship._

He's not sure why he would want to, aside from perhaps numbers one and two on the list, Dimitri at a loss on how to go about fixing either of them.

All he really knows is that he needs to talk to Felix, and desperately.

&

_Knowing_ that Felix has been avoiding him ends up being a blessing, in a way. It means he has the forethought to ask Ingrid for help in making sure Felix might actually meet with him, even if it is under false pretenses.

Catching sight of Felix by his car has him racing to get there, out of breath by the time he reaches him.

"Felix."

"I'm here to meet up with Ingrid, not you, so you can go ahead and leave."

Dimitri's gaze moves to Felix's car, Felix leaning against it legs and arms folded in front of him. If he really wants to attempt an escape-- which he might-- it'll be all too easy. Perhaps if this ruse fails, he'll be able to ask Annette for help? He can swallow the guilt at asking her for a favor like that, he supposes, if it means not losing Felix without at least an explanation as to why. "Ah, no. I'm afraid that you're actually here to meet up with me. I asked Ingrid to help me."

"I'm going to kill her."

"Please don't. I just wished to speak with you."

Felix isn't even looking at him. It's nothing new, he's always been shy with eye contact, but this time it feels oddly personal. "Pretty sure we've had this conversation."

"Just... allow me to say my piece before you make any rash decisions. Please, Felix."

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to hear this."

He swallows, hard. Takes in a deep breath. Perhaps adrenaline will carry him through all these words when he isn't even sure what he's about to say. "We've been friends for a long time, Felix. Far too long to just throw it away."

"Yeah," Felix says, his face taking on more hurt than anything else. "Definitely don't want to hear this."

"I don't know why you've suddenly decided to hate me, but I--"

"Hate you?" Felix cuts in, looking up at Dimitri in seeming shock. "I don't hate you. I just--" Color bleeds from his cheeks to the rest of his face, Felix rapidly reddening. "-- don't want to talk to you. Or be around you."

"Ingrid confirmed for me that you've been avoiding me, and I-- Felix, frankly, I can't stand it. I care for you far too deeply to simply allow you to slip away like this. I don't know if you think I'm jealous of you, but I assure you, whatever you think I've done wrong, all I wish is to make it right--"

Felix's fingers grab hold of the front of his coat, fisting into the fur lapels, and for just a moment, Dimitri is half-convinced that Felix is about to punch him.

Instead, he pulls him in to kiss him.

The soft noise that escapes him is involuntary, but the way that his hands move to Felix's hips is anything but.

Felix pushes him away regardless.

"Forget it. Nevermind, just-- shut up. Fuck off," Felix mutters, his face still bright red.

Dimitri doesn't bother to argue; instead, he just cradles Felix's face in his hands and leans in to kiss him again.

And again. And again.

It's like fireworks in his brain, synapses firing until everything seems to converge on a single point. Of course. How could he have been so utterly stupid?

He's in love with Felix. This whole time, he's just been in love with Felix.

They break only when it's necessary for air, Dimitri letting out a shuddered breath as he leans his forehead against Felix's.

"Ah," he laughs, a smile getting the better of him. "I've been a fool."

"Yeah, you have," Felix mutters. "But-- not like I've been any better."

Did Ingrid know? About both of them? Watching them try to figure out their own feelings like utter morons.

"I... I fear I may be in love with you, Felix."

"Glad you finally figured it out," Felix says. "Took you long enough," he adds. And when Dimitri pulls back just to look at him, he's smiling. It's faint, but-- it's a genuine Felix smile.

"Have you--" He clears his throat, suddenly sheepish. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Long enough." Glancing around, Felix frowns for a moment before taking Dimitri's hand. "No one's been watching us, right? No one followed you?"

"What? Of course not."

"Good." Felix shakes his head. "Come on. I missed your dad's grilling."

&

The decision to take it slow is easier said than done. Especially when Dimitri feels as though he's finally seeing the world in color again with Felix back in his life.

Not just back in his life-- no, his _boyfriend._

Ingrid laughs as though she could hardly believe their idiocy when they finally tell everyone, and even the others seem to have... expected it to happen, if nothing else.

Not that Dimitri particularly cares, too happy to truly protest their friends' mockery of them. After all, he has Felix's smile-- seen more now than he ever has in his life-- to keep him warm.

Their first date is a casual affair, the two of them going out for drive-through milkshakes and talking in the car after parking somewhere.

"You really are an idiot," Felix tells him, playing with his straw, pulling and pushing it up and down, the sound something that would be painfully annoying if Dimitri wasn't blinded by happiness. "I thought you knew and were just playing dumb so you could get out of having to turn me down. Like you just wanted shit to go back to normal. And I was the idiot who couldn't give that to you anymore."

"No, I just... I thought you... didn't want to be friends anymore."

The squeaking stops. "Why? What reasoning would I possibly have for that?"

"Ah, I did make a list."

Felix turns to stare. "A list."

"Of potential reasons, yes." Even if just thinking about that list right now strikes him as mortifying. "I really wished to fix whatever I'd done wrong."

"Saints, no wonder Ingrid laughed at us."

He can't argue with him there.

A comfortable silence settles in the space between them, Dimitri stealing fond glances in Felix's direction.

"I know we said we would take it slow," he starts, voice soft as he stares down at the top of his milkshake lid, desperately tempted to depress the little plastic bumps atop the lid from nerves alone, "but... I would very much like to take you out on a proper date this weekend."

"Seiros," Felix mutters, chortling as he shakes his head. "I thought you were about to ask that we fuck."

Dimitri sputters as he coughs, taking a moment to hack as he shakes his head. "Goodness, Felix, of course not! Please, I'm a gentleman. We can go at whichever speed you feel most comfortable."

"You make it sound like you'd fuck me in the backseat right now if you could."

"Felix," Dimitri starts, absolutely certain that he's bright red, "you know as well as I do that this is my first relationship."

"That doesn't mean anything."

Felix isn't wrong. If he could ravish Felix right now...

Strategically moving the milkshake between his legs, Dimitri clears his throat.

"Obviously I'll go on a date with you," Felix says, his gaze moving out the window. "You're my boyfriend, aren't you?"

... yes. He is, isn't he? The thought makes him smile, his heart skipping a beat. What would make for the best first date with Felix? Dinner and a movie? Training together? Something spent in at one of their houses? Maybe he'll go traditional just this once, maybe--

"But let's leave here for now, this place is starting to give me the creeps."

Dimitri is about to ask for clarification when Felix reaches across the console to take his hand, and he forgets ever wishing to in the first place.

&

Dinner and a movie turns out to have been just the right thing for a proper first date, Dimitri driving them up to a scenic lookout after, Felix's hand back in his as soon as he parks the car.

The place is commonly known as makeout point, and he can see why; the lack of streetlamps on this mountain pass forces the moon and the city lights to do their part to dimly light up the spot. Overlooking the city like this, framed by tall trees, it's as breathtaking as it is romantic.

And yet Dimitri's attention is fixed elsewhere, all of it taken up by Felix, the base of his thumb teasing at Dimitri's hands.

"Tonight was nice," he says, pulling a foot up onto the seat to help hide his smile behind his knee. The boots have long since been discarded upon their getting up here, an old habit of Felix's that he seems to have picked up all over again. There's something wonderful about having been friends for as long as they have. It's as if they've simply skipped past the need to get comfortable with each other, having known each other for this long.

Dimitri thinks he could marry him tomorrow and not regret a thing.

There's a smile playing on his features as Dimitri leans in to press a kiss to the back of Felix's hand.

"Not too fast?"

"I agreed to it, didn't I?"

Silence settles again, Dimitri squeezing Felix's hand. He did agree to it, yes, but he's always been wary of asking for too much, demanding too much-- especially with the boundary in place between them. _Not too much too fast._

"You know you can kiss me, right?" Felix says, practically reading his mind as impatience colors his tone. "When I mentioned taking it slow I meant that you shouldn't stick your dick in me right away, not that you shouldn't touch me at all."

Dimitri can take a hint.

Leaning across the console is somewhat awkward, admittedly, but it's worth it to kiss Felix, one hand winding up and into his hair to draw him closer.

And Felix comes willingly, his free hand moving to Dimitri's thigh.

It's enough to make his cock twitch to life, Dimitri groaning-- first in arousal and then in protest as Felix pulls away.

"Can we get into the back seat?"

_Oh._

"Did you... wish for me to ravish you, Felix?"

Felix hesitates, chewing on his kiss swollen lip as his gaze runs down to the rather obvious tent in Dimitri's pants before moving back up again. "We'll see," he says, and climbs back before waiting for Dimitri to follow.

The backseat is a great deal more spacious than the front, Dimitri not hesitating before pulling Felix back into a kiss. "Wait," Felix says, gaze fixed on the window as his hand moves to Dimitri's shoulder. "You didn't see anyone, right? No one followed us up here?"

It's not the first time he's said something similar, Dimitri shaking his head. "Of course not. Is everything all right, Felix?"

"Yeah, just... keep thinking I see someone. Or feel like someone's watching me?" He hesitates for another moment before shaking his head, pulling Dimitri the rest of the way into the kiss, one that quickly leads to him straddling his lap, Dimitri hard against him.

Not that Felix seems to be faring any better. Even as chilly as it is out, Dimitri still has his hands under Felix's shirt, his hoodie discarded off to the side as he rocks against Dimitri. It doesn't matter if it's just kissing, not when it feels, somehow, like they've both been waiting for this for forever.

Dimitri, for his part, feels _starved_ of Felix, hands roaming up and down when all he wants is to touch him everywhere. If it was summer, he's not sure that they'd still be wearing shirts.

Not that the cold seems to be stopping Felix, pulling his shirt off as if to ease Dimitri's exploration of him.

"You'll get cold," Dimitri mutters against him, Felix shaking his head as he presses closer to him.

"It's fine," he says, reaching for Dimitri's hand to slowly maneuver it down between his legs, to feel just how hard he is, even through his jeans.

"F-Felix--"

"If anything, I feel like I'm burning up," he continues, rocking into Dimitri's hand. Now that he's said it, Dimitri can't help but agree, reaching down to pull his sweater-vest over his head, undoing the front of his button-down.

Flush together, skin against skin--

" _Felix,_ " he says again, his name coming out shuddered at best even as his hand comes down to cup his erection once more.

"I should be the one making those noises; I'm not even touching you and you're already falling apart? Insatiable," Felix says, though the words give way to a groan as his head falls back. "If you make me come in my pants, I swear to the goddess, Dimitri--"

"Do you want me to take them off?"

Once more, the words tumble out of him faster than he can catch them, Felix staring down at him for a long moment before finally nodding. "Just-- undo the front," he tells him, Dimitri allowing trembling fingers to undo the button and draw the zipper down.

" _Goddess,_ Felix," he whispers. Even just touching him through his underwear like this is intoxicating, Dimitri rutting up against him as he allows Felix to grind against his hand.

"Fuck," Felix gasps, his fingers tightening in Dimitri's hair, the sight of him beautiful enough that Dimitri isn't sure how he could bring himself to hold back if Felix allowed him to take advantage. The boundaries are-- good for now, perhaps. Even if the sight of Felix coming like this, straddling his lap and looking utterly breathtaking, borders on irresistible.

"You're so beautiful," Dimitri whispers, leaning in to kiss at his jawline as Felix rides out the rest of his orgasm, cock pulsing against Dimitri's hand beneath the fabric of his underwear.

"Not a girl," Felix gasps, his head falling forward to rest on Dimitri's shoulder. "Fuck. Fuck--"

"Still beautiful," Dimitri tells him, his hand moving to play at his bare up. "I feel so lucky, Felix. Thank you for... putting up with me. You were patient with me for far too long--"

"Well, you get to be patient with me now," Felix says, climbing off his lap to do his pants back up and pull his shirt back on.

"It's hardly any trouble."

A sweater vest is thrown at his face, Dimitri grinning despite himself as he works on putting himself back in order alongside his boyfriend-- boyfriend!-- tucking his button-down back into his slacks.

"Don't be stupid. Obviously it's trouble."

"No, I mean it. I don't mind waiting."

Pulling his hoodie back on, Felix sighs. "I'm just not-- there yet."

"I know," Dimitri says, leaning over to steal a kiss from him before pulling his sweater-vest back on. "But I'd wait forever for you."

Even if he could ravish him right here and now. His erection will go away on its own.

"Would you like to go back home?"

Scooching closer, Felix reaches over to reclaim Dimitri's hand. "Not yet," he whispers. "Want you to myself a bit longer."

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Dimitri's smile widens. "Me, too. But don't worry," he adds, voice soft. "We have time."

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on twitter [@androugenius](https://twitter.com/androugenius)!!


End file.
